Forbidden Spells
The Forbidden spells are the experiments of the three factions during the Great War. Most of these spells are forbidden with the penalty even being death because of what they could do if released into the world. 1. Righteous Killing- a spell created by the angels in order to take out the heavy hitters in the Devil faction. This spell requires four different items. * (1.) Blood of a Righteous Mortal- The blood of a human who was pure of heart and lived a life of righteousness and the fear of God was present in them. ex- a nun, saint, or priest * (2.) Blood of a Fallen Angel- The blood of a angel that left God's grace to pursue their own desires and ambitions. * (3.) Blood of the Father of Fallen Beasts- The oldest and the monster that all other monsters of the same species branch from ex- The Vampire Lord-who is considered a God among his race and/or The Pure Werewolf bloodline * (4.) Blood of Fallen Humanity- The blood of a human who left God's grace and protection for their own ambitions. ex- a stray exorcist, nun, or priest (opposite of a righteous mortal being they left God) After you gain all the needed items you then wash the bone with the three different bloods and have a angel bless them for 13 days and 13 Nights. This spell is forbidden because every time it was used the user would disappear without a trace after killing their target. 2. Croatoan Virus- The original Satan Lucifer's failed attempt to turn exorcists and nuns into servants on his side. The virus is a demonic virus that infects humans and turns them into murderous zombie-like creatures with varying degrees of intelligence, ranging from cruel and cunning to savage and mindless. It is transmitted through blood to blood contact. 3. MDD (Mad Dog of Darkness) Spell- The spell has the ability to infect the heart of a hero and turn them into a wild rampaging like animal. The spell is especially harmful to hero descendants and can even cause their hearts to fail. 4. Dark Dream Spell- A spell created by Morpheus, the Greek God of Dreams, it has the ability to make a person relive their most painful memory and can only be broken by pain. 5. Demon Bomb- A bomb capable of obliterating demons on contact, The spell obliterates any demons (Demons not Devils) in the vicinity, blasting them away with great force while disintegrating them. The effect is so powerful that shadow-like scorch marks would be left on walls where the demons would have stood before they were destroyed The ingredients to create the bomb are unknown due to it being loss during the Great War. 6. Dead man's Blood- a trap that is extremely poisonous to vampires, when they engulf dead man's blood it will usually leave them tired and slow down their reflexes (can only be ingested or inserted by a needle). It was discovered by Gray Dantalion and Ajuka Beelzebub to stop a vampire riot between the two main vampire factions. 7. Hex Bag- supernatural component commonly used by witches as a means to cast a hex, which injures or kills people who they seek vengeance against. They are usually filled with substances used in witchcraft such as herbs, black cat bones, and even the charred bones of newborn babies. It can be made of other things as well. When a hex bag is placed inside a room and once the potential victim is present, the person will die if intended. Once a person is being subdued, the only way to break the spell is by finding the bag and burning it. They can also be used as means of hiding from devils, and angels as well. 8. Witch Killing Spell- a spell with the capability to kill a witch by gathering the necessary ingredients and throwing it at them. Unlike the demon bomb the witch spell only affects one individual witch and will cause them to burst before turning them into a pile of blood and ashes. 9. Energy Focusing Sigil- a sigil that magnifies light, and energy. This sigil can also be used as a bomb when used on devils. If an angel uses it as a bomb, the sigil will magnify the light and energy of the angel and create a massive explosion capable of destroying anything in certain radius (presumably mid-long range). 10. Fairy Binding Spell- a spell a person can use to bind a fairy to their will. While under the spell a fairy is forced to do whatever the spell caster desires even if it is to kill another person by magic. 11. Angel Imprisoning Spell- a spell created by the original Satans and is a sigil that if placed in a room it makes it so any angel which entered the room cannot use their powers and imprisons them.This spell/sigil is lost however so no devil knows how to perform it. These spells and many more are said to be written in the "Book of the Damned". Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Terminology